Saturday in Hufflepuff
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: Every Staurday night Pomona Sprout makes a special supper for the Hufflepuffs!


In one of my stories I mentioned a Saturday night supper in Hufflepuff... I think Professor Sprout would defiantly organise these. She loves her wee students so much.

This is just one of those nights. I chose some other random characters off the top of my head. There's also Hannah Abbott... again... sorry I coldn't resist.

I also had to have Snickety in it again... and his wife, who you haven't met, Tink.

I think it will be set in Harry's fourth year.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...sigh... you should know that!**

* * *

><p>At 7.30 all of the Hufflepuffs began to make there way into the common room. It wasn't really a set time, but they always converged there. Saturdays were brilliant evenings for all of them. As the last students arrived from the common room entrance, a few more filed out of the dorm the whole house settled into a peaceful hum of chatter.<p>

After a moment the door swung open. Pomona's beaming face was just visible over the pile of biscuits on her large plate.

She was followed by two house elves with smaller plates in their own arms, and huge smiles on both of their faces.

Pomona made her way to the biggest round table in the centre of the common room and set the biscuits down. She laughed as the students came in and began to pick out their own share.

She had gone to extra trouble today, making sure there was a selection of different flavours.

Behind her the two house elves began to carry their tray proudly around to rest of the students, who stayed in their groups.

"Tink!" called one of the students, spotting which house elf was holding the first tray.

She turned to face them, looking delighted that they'd remembered her name.

"I thought you were off having a baby!" Said a little girl, Laura from the front.

"Tink has had her baby already." Tink told them, nodding excitedly. "Snickety is such a proud father and Tink is a proud mother!"

"Hey! Snickety!" Yelled one of the girls. "Come over here."

Snickety, the other elf, relinquished his tray to a group of fifth year boys and came to his little wife's side.

"Oh, yes. We is so happy to be parents!" he nodded his little head so vigorously his ears flapped into his eyes. "We has named him ourselves."

Tink nodded as well, her bright violet eyes softening as she looked at Snickety.

"Snickety has thought of the name all y himself," She said. "He is named Dumbles, after the wonderful headmaster!"

The children all grinned at congratulated the pair, who clasped hands and nodded happily. The elves had been the most common elves that assisted in the Hufflepuff common room, and the kids loved them dearly. It brought both of them great joy to know that they shared the excitement at this news.

Snickety went back to carry the tray around the rest of the room. He wanted to make sure no one missed out.

"How's Dumbles going though? Is he a good baby?" Laura asked, as a few of the others in her year began to talk among themselves.

"He is so good. We is very happy with him. He has been doing all the good things for a house elf." She paused, and leaned in, as if sharing the most exciting of news.

"He is washing his first plate this very morning."

Laura looked a little confused by the joy packed into this sentence, but she smiled and congratulated Tink all the same.

"You should bring him up one day." She told Tink.

"If he is not getting in your way..." She looked uncertain.

"I _want_ to see him." Laura assured her. Tink's face lit up.

"Of course, if you want to! Thank you, kind Laura!"

Laura went back to her friends' conversation as Tink continued to pass round her plate.

Meanwhile Pomona had noticed little Hannah Abbott in the corner, looking upset. She made her way over quietly, pausing if any of her little Hufflepuffs interrupted her to ask a question.

"Hi Hannah," She said. Hannah jumped, as is she hadn't seen her coming. A half-hearted smile crossed her face.

"Hello Professor Sprout." Hannah said.

"Did you want a biscuit?" She asked, holding one out. "It has caramel in it, your favourite."

Hannah blinked, as if she hadn't considered something as mundane as a biscuit tonight. She shrugged, but reached for it all the same.

Unlike her usual eating habits she nibbled slowly around the edges. Now Pomona knew something was wrong.

"Are you okay Hannah?" She asked. Her little fourth year looked up, startled.

"Oh, yeah, I just," She paused for a second and then blurted out. "Do-you-think-Neville-likes-me?"

Pomona smiled.

"Of course he does. He always asks if you're in the gardens or the greenhouses when he comes over."

"He does?" She asked, heart in her eyes. Pomona nodded and watched her cheeks flush with joy; Hannah had always been an easy blusher.

"He does." She repeated.

"Thanks professor!" She said, hugging her head of house briefly around the middle."Have you seen Susan?"

"I think she's talking to Ernie." Pomona said, pointing to the far corner.

"Of course she's talking to Ernie!" Hannah rolled her eyes; Susan was spending a lot of time with Ernie recently. She dashed off and elbowed her friend in the ribs.

"Thought you'd be here with _Ernie." _She teased. Susan looked at her pointedly and jerked her head towards the boy in question, looking mortified. Ernie was completely oblivious. Sprout couldn't help but laugh.

Then the portrait swung open again and in stepped to more house elves with the cauldron of hot chocolate.

There was a small cheer from some of the students. Pomona spotted one of the new first years, Katrina, in the corner with a blanket, and made her way over.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, sitting down beside the girl, who had just recovered from the chicken pox, which had meant a week in the hospital wing until Madame Pomfery was entirely satisfied. Though it hadn't been without much grumbling about "those muggle illnesses".

"Okay," she sniffed, wiping her nose. "Better now, I'm just really tired. Professor Snape is making me catch up on all the work I missed."

Pomona swelled with indignation. She'd wondered why the poor girl still felt lousy. She wouldn't say it in front of students, but she'd have a word with Severus. She was distracted by a shiver passing through Katrina.

"Do you want a hot chocolate?" She asked, already half out of her seat.

"Yes please!" Katrina looked a little more cheerful. Pomona was gone quickly. She loved mothering her students. She'd always been a little sad she didn't have kids of her own, but she know realised this was where she liked to be.

Pomona's kids would never "leave home". She'd always have new student coming to the school.

"Professor!" Squeaked the house elf holding the ladle. He hurriedly poured a full glass of hot chocolate and handed it to her.

"Thank you Twitch," She said, the elf blushed brightly, from the tip of his nose to his ears and smiled. He was new to the castle and was till trying to prove himself.

She made her way across the crowded hall, laughing occasionally when one of the students yelled out a thank you.

When she got back Katrina's friends had found her. She was looking decidedly happier.

"Here you go," Pomona told her.

"Thanks," Katrina took it in her icy fingers and began to sip, laughing at the story her friend was telling.

As Pomona walked away she heard one of them saying.

"Wow, did she get that for you? She's soooo the best teacher in all of Hogwarts."

Pomona couldn't help but smile.

The evening progressed as usual. Pomona made her rounds and talked with all her Hufflepuffs. Most of them had been having great weeks, and she was there to be there listening ear. Others needed advice on their little problems, and she was happy to give it.

Soon the time ticked over to Nine thirty and Pomona clapped her hands.

"Okay, time to get off to bed."

Most of he students moaned and made faces, but they still obeyed her and headed to their dormitories.

"Paul!" she yelled. One boy was trying to head for the corridor without being seen. He turned guiltily and came up to her.

"Sorry," He grumbled. "I told Mary I'd meet her... in the library."

"The library?" She asked, eyebrow raised. Paul didn't spend much time in the library.

"Yeah, if that's okay..." She saw what he was doing.

"No it isn't." She told him. If you are so desperate to see her that you have to sneak out I assure you i can arrange for you both to have some extra study time, during detention."

Paul looked utterly defeated.

"Fine,' he grumbled and headed for the dormitory.

Pomona smiled as the round door shut behind him.

She turned to the house elves and, despite their protests, helped her clean up.

Lastly she opened each little round door and bid goodnight to the occupants.

Just as she left Pomona remembered one last thing. She put a little charm in the door. If Paul left tonight she would know. Despite her reputation as a complete softy, Pomona wasn't going to lay empty threats.

"Goodnight." She said to the empty room. It had been another successful Staurday night Supper for Hufflepuff.

* * *

><p>A thanks to Rose Weasley is AWESOME and also to Analie Janes... they have been very supportive of me!<p>

Please review!


End file.
